The present invention relates in general to water shower system. More particularly it relates to water shower systems, which have both overhead showerheads and hand-held showerheads.
Water system of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known systems switches are used for redirecting water either to the overhead showerhead or to the hand-held shower head as desired by a user. Such switches are usually located at a substantial height above the head of the user who wants to take a shower. This makes it difficult to be reached by elderly people, disabled people, short people. It is therefore believed that the existing water systems of this type should be further improved.